


Venti macchiato.

by ojos_abiertos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Baristas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojos_abiertos/pseuds/ojos_abiertos
Summary: Iruka is a barista and gets tired of the obnoxious costumer that comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time, so he starts to misspell his name in creative ways.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	Venti macchiato.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write something short and fun and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think in the comments!

Mornings were always busy. Iruka worked at a small café in the business area of the city, he expected busy; business men and women were addicted to coffee and couldn’t start the day without at least a cup. And Iruka liked being swamped with work, it was when he was more comfortable. Slow days made him want to crawl to the ceiling and peel his skin off with his short nails.

So, he understood what busy mornings and liking work felt like. He didn’t understand impoliteness, though.

“Have a good day, Azure!” Iruka waved a client goodbye as she went to wait for her coffee. Iruka was in charge of taking orders and his coworker, Kisame, of preparing and delivering them since he was more charismatic and enjoyed talking with the clients.

It was one of the main reasons the costumers were so loyal, Iruka actually knew them and always greeted them with a smile and asked how the day started. The barista didn’t even care that much but the people who came to the café were probably going to be yell at all day, so it was important to him to show them kindness so they could get through the day. It was more important that day since it was Monday, and Mondays were rough for everyone. Besides, tips were nice and needed.

When Azure moved and Iruka saw who the next client was, he sighed and almost rolled his eyes. Not that the tall gray haired man wearing a dark brown custom suit standing on the other side of the counter could notice. He was a usual costumer, Iruka even had a crush on him the first week because the man was quite handsome. It ended quickly because he was _always_ talking on the phone. The whole time he was in there. And Iruka didn’t understand impoliteness, so his crush quickly transformed into exasperation.

“Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café, what would you like to order?” Iruka asked the client who was talking on the phone with a brand new fake smile to hide his anger.

“No. Well, tell him to delay the meeting. Wait a minute,” the client requested the person he was talking to. “Hi, a venti macchiato to go, my name is Kakashi,” he said to Iruka and immediately went back to his conversation over the phone.

Iruka smiled politely as he took the order, not bothering to answer since the man wouldn’t hear him. So, his name was Kakashi… Callkashi honestly suited him better. He took a venti disposable cup and wrote the order so Kisame could make it, along with the client’s name.

Only… Iruka’s eyes sparked with an idea.

Could he get away with it?

The adult in him said _no_ , but the trickster in him screamed _yes_.

Screaming was louder than saying. Trickster wins.

Iruka took the cup and, instead of writing Kakashi’s name the way he knew it was right, he wrote _Callkashi_ and gave it to Kisame. It was a small spelling error that could pass as an accident, but knowing it wasn’t gave Iruka the greatest satisfaction.

“Have a good day,” Iruka said to Kakashi with a devilish smile painted on his face.

He took the next order eyeing the end of the counter, waiting for the moment Kakashi was called to receive his coffee as a tickling sensation ran through his body.

“Callkashi?” Kisame asked out loud looking at the cup with a frown.

“Okay, I can make it to three. Yes, trust me,” Kakashi talked on the phone.

“Callkashi?” the barista asked again.

“Why would…?” Kakashi was saying when he realized it was his name that was being called. “Oh, I guess that’s me. Thanks,” he said to Kisame as he grabbed the coffee. He looked at it furrowing his eyebrows at the spelling of his name.

"No! No way, no! Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Kakashi was startled as be apologized to the phone and exited the shop.

It was enough to make Iruka smile for the rest of the day.

✺ ✺ ✺

“Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café, may I take your order?” Iruka received Kakashi the next day with a smile. Only this time it was a genuine smile, the small prank he pulled the day before let him stand the disrespectful client.

“She’ll have to settle, there’s no way out,” Kakashi said to the person he was talking over the phone, which he put away from his mouth to order. “Hi, venti macchiato to go for Kakashi, please,” he requested and kept talking on the phone a second later.

While the client looked for money to pay, Iruka noticed that his suit was covered in small hairs. Actually, they always were. Iruka was ninety-nine percent sure he had at least a dog, probably more since the hairs were different colors. There was no way this man had cats, he just… He seemed to be a dog person, and Iruka’s instincts almost never failed.

Iruka took a cup and wrote the order. For _Cankashi_. If his manners were going to resemble a canine, he had to know.

“Thanks, have a nice day,” he smiled and passed the cup to Kisame.

Kakashi was still on the phone as he headed to the end of the counter. When he was called, he took the cup with a deep frown but Iruka could see the smallest of smiles on his lips right before he kept talking on the phone and left.

Maybe Iruka should go out more, because there was no way writing a client’s name wrong on purpose was giving him so much joy and entertainment. This client was really rude, he deserved it and watching his face when he was called didn’t have a price tag.

✺ ✺ ✺

“I swear, sometimes it’s hard not to punch clients,” Kakashi said to the person he was talking to on the phone. Iruka could honestly relate.

How could a person be so disrespectful? Iruka was working and was nice to everyone, acknowledgment was the only thing he expected back and this gray haired with a big ego couldn’t stop talking on the phone. Every day. Didn’t he even care about his phone bill? Although he always was dressed in fancy suits that fitted his firm body perfectly, he had the money for it.

“Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café, what can I help you with today?” Iruka asked, already knowing the answer. Venti macchiato to go, Kakashi’s the name. Yeah, yeah, Iruka got it. 

He grabbed a cup as Kakashi kept talking on the phone. What creative name could he write that day? He went with _Crankashi_. He wasn’t particularly inspired but that name was good enough to better his mood.

“Crankashi?” Kisame asked when the coffee was ready. He was squinting at the cup, not sure if he was saying it right and quite confused.

“But she settled, she can’t do this now. Tell her no,” Kakashi was talking on the phone. “Oh, that’s maybe me. Venti macchiato?” he said to Kisame and when the barista nodded, he took it.

Kakashi looked at the spelling of his names with raised eyebrows and his mouth slightly open. He then shrugged and nodded, as if _cranky_ was an accurate description of his personality.

When the client turned around, Kisame looked at Iruka with a slight frown and a small smile. Iruka couldn’t help to crack a laugh, making his coworker’s smile get bigger as he shook his head.

✺ ✺ ✺

The next day, Kakashi came into the café talking on the phone as usual. 

“I am not sure, but I know I wrote it down. No, he doesn’t have grounds for that. I am sure, we are going to trial, which we will win,” the gray haired was saying.

“Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café,” Iruka interrupted. Since he started misspelling Kakashi’s name, the client was suddenly easy to bear with. The barista even looked forward to the moment to attend the gray haired since it was the highlight of his day.

He still wanted to have fun and still thought that the client was and impolite, though. So he took a cup and a smile was soon drawn on his face.

How about _Bakashi_? Yes, it would do. It was clever and he only had to change one letter. Iruka didn’t necessarily thought that the client was an idiot but the misspelling was so good he couldn’t pass on the opportunity.

Kakashi paid and headed to the end of the counter, all with his phone glued to his ear.

“Bakashi?” Kisame called.

The gray haired client blinked once, and then twice. “Did you say Bakashi?” he asked with a gentle tone.

“Um… yes,” the barista answered after taking a better look at the cup.

“I… thank you,” Kakashi quietly answered as he took the coffee.

Well, that wasn’t the funny reaction Iruka was hoping for, but there was always tomorrow. The next day was Friday and that meant that it was his last chance to come up with a creative name that could lighten up his mood for the weekend.

“That one was kind of clever,” Kisame told him when Kakashi left.

“I know, right?” he smiled.

✺ ✺ ✺

“Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café, what would you like to order?” Iruka asked the following day with a smile. 

“I am a black belt, why don’t you tell him that? Yes, I know that would be a threat and he could sue me. Yes, I’ll behave. Wait a sec,” Kakashi said to the phone. “Venti macchiato to go,” he said to Iruka and then returned to the conversation.

Oh. He didn’t say his name. Of course Iruka knew it, and Kakashi knew that Iruka knew; he didn’t need to tell the barista his name.

But that opened so many possibilities. Iruka couldn’t help to smirk.

He took a venti cup and wrote _Karate_.

It was close enough to still pass as a mistake he could blame on not hearing and a busy morning, but it was far enough to let Kakashi know it was on purpose and place a smile on his own face for the rest of the day. Hell, even the rest of the week.

“Have a nice day,” he said goodbye to Kakashi.

The gray haired moved to the end of the counter and waited for his venti macchiato while he chatted on the phone.

“Karate?” Kisame called. As soon as he said it, he frowned and looked at Iruka. The brown haired barista nodded eagerly and gave him an encouraging smile. Kisame mouthed _‘okay’_ and rolled his eyes. “Karate?” he called again.

“And I am telling y-” Kakashi stopped what he was saying and looked at Kisame. “Karate?” he asked the barista.

“Karate,” Kisame confirmed nodding.

Kakashi took the coffee and read his name. He unsuccessfully tried to hold back a smile as his eyebrows raised. He then look at where Iruka was standing, only a few feet away. The brown haired didn’t even tried to look away, he stared back at Kakashi with an amused look of his own.

“It’s taekwondo, by the way,” the client commented. Iruka couldn’t help to laugh out loud.

“It’s nice to meet you, Taekwondo,” Iruka replied and it was Kakashi’s time to laugh.

When he managed to stop, Kakashi gave him a single nod and resumed his chat over the phone as he left.

Sometimes, Iruka’s instincts were wrong. 

Once the morning rush was over, the rest of the day was kind of slow. It was four o’clock and Iruka was sitting behind the counter as Kisame prepared a cappuccino for an old lady.

“Today you made some progress,” Kisame commented.

“What?” Iruka asked, “what are you talking about?”

“With that client you like, don’t play dumb.”

“You mean the annoying gray haired who has his phone stuck to his hand with industrial glue? I don’t like him. I think he is really disrespectful, actually,” Iruka replied.

Kisame smirked at him. “Then how did you know I was talking about him?”

“Fuck you,” Iruka laughed.

Right at that moment, the door opened and a new client came in. It was Kakashi, but he never came twice in the same day. _And_ he didn’t have his phone on sight. That was a new one.

“Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Café, are you getting addicted?” Iruka greeted with a smile.

“Why? Do you have a therapy group?” Kakashi smiled back.

_Damn._

Iruka had never seen the gray haired without his phone on his hand, and he only said one thing to him. _Venti macchiato to go, my name is Kakashi_. The rest of the time, Iruka could hear Kakashi talk to people through the phone, sometimes he yelled a little but he mostly gave orders.

And he never smiled like he just did.

“No, we are the dealers,” Iruka shrugged, trying not to think on how suddenly attractive his client was. Maybe it was because he wasn’t being an irritable man anymore.

“Actually, I came here to ask the cute barista that keeps misspelling my name on a date,” Kakashi said.

Oh, that was blunt. It was fine, though, Iruka could do blunt. And he could really go on a date with a handsome man.

“On one condition,” Iruka requested. The gray haired raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. “You have to stop with the phone thing every morning.”

Kakashi smiled again. “I can definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my Tumblr., ojosabiertos-thoughts, that I am trying to use more.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!<3


End file.
